


Magic Glitter

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Roy attend a New Age Festival in Salem, Massachusetts.  Dick’s fashion sense fits right in. ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 5, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 21, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1704  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Second Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/308177.html) for [Juniper 617](juniper617.liverjournal.com). Pairing: Dick/Roy. Prompt: New Age Festival.

“Wow, a lot of people are really into this stuff.”

Roy gazed out over the vast Common, crammed with booths that held every kind of New Age object known to man and woman: jewelry, clothing, art, books, candles, crystals, and a multitude of other goodies. People dressed in brightly-colored clothes interspersed with people in dark clothes, milling around as they eagerly checked out the wares.

“Salem’s the place for it,” Dick said cheerfully as they strolled past the booths.

The scent of candles tickled their noses, a woman in a glittering black long-sleeved dress and blue eye shadow nodding pleasantly, a man in leather vest and a green Robin Hood hat and feather reading a book on astrology behind a booth of pewter figures studded with crystals: wizards, witches, dragons, elves, knights, kings and queens.

“Beautiful detail.” Dick looked at a knight and his squire, their swords’ hilts embedded with tiny sparkling jewels.

“I like the archer myself.”

Dick grinned as he looked at the Robin Hood-style archer figure, gloved hands pulling back on the bow.

“Where’s his squire?” Dick asked.

“What, you think this is Green Arrow and Speedy?” asked the artist, looking up from his book.

Dick stifled his laughter as Roy said, “Hey, those guys are expert archers!”

“Robin Hood wannabes.” The artist waved his hand dismissively.

“Ha! Robin Hood should be so lucky.”

The artist snorted and went back to his reading.

Roy stomped off, Dick trailing behind with a grin. “Red…”

“Forget it, Prince! That guy’s an arrogant know-it-all.”

“That’s _Crown_ Prince, and he just doesn’t appreciate true craftsmanship.”

Roy continued to grumble as Dick chuckled, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“Ooh, I like that jacket!” Dick’s eyes lit up as they approached a clothing booth.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Figures.”

The jacket was dark green with gold glitter, the collar and cuffs filigreed with tiny rubies. Roy nearly laughed out loud at the color scheme.

“Where’d you get your taste?”

“From the circus.” Dick did a little dance toward the clothing rack. “My Gypsy blood calls to me.”

Roy did laugh this time. He smiled indulgently as he helped Dick slip on the jacket.

He had to admit, no matter what Dick wore, whether to-die-for Armani or gaudy jackets, he looked great.

“So, how do I look?” Dick affected a model’s pose, one hand on his jutting hip and leaning against the booth’s counter.

“Work it, baby,” said the man in the next booth.

Dick strutted up and down like he was on the Milan runway.

_Of course! Give him an audience and he **always** struts his stuff._

_Dick ended with a little spin and Roy took out his wallet. “We’ll take it,” he said to the woman in charge._

_“See something you like?” Dick asked, thanking Roy for the gift with his smile._

_“Everything clashes with my jeans.”_

_“So says the man who dresses in red and yellow.” Dick’s voice was low so that only Roy could hear._

_“That wasn’t my choice. It was Ollie’s!”_

_“Not from what I hear. You wanted Robin colors.” Dick frowned. “Though you’re missing one…”_

_“Not so. When I’m with Ollie, we combine.”_

_Dick laughed. “True!” He searched through the rack. “Here’s a good one.” He pulled out a light-green jacket, trimmed in gold. “Green is always good for redheads.”_

_“Dick…”_

_“C’mon, Roy, everyone’s getting all glittery.”_

_Roy had to admit that was true. The Festival looked like a meeting of the Teen Titans, except with more glitz._

_“And where would I wear it after this?”_

_“How about that little club on the East Side of Gotham?”_

_Dick did a little suggestive dance and Roy smirked. He walked to the rack and began looking. “That’s a good choice, but I’m looking for…ah!” He pulled a dark-red silk jacket with gold trim and tiny emeralds on the cuffs and collar. Dick’s eyes shone as he helped Roy put the jacket on._

_Dick smoothed the material over Roy’s dark-blue tee. “Nice fit.”_

_Roy smirked. “Now, am I properly attired?”_

_“Oh, more than properly.”_

_Dick paid this time, and the duo resumed their stroll._

_There were many booths selling jewelry, and Dick stopped to examine a bracelet._

_“This is beautiful work.”_

_Roy examined the turquoise-and-silver piece. “Navajo.” The bracelet was wide, the width of an Amazon bracelet. He slipped it on Dick’s slender wrist. “Nice.”_

_“It is, but it clashes with my jacket.”_

_Roy burst out laughing. “You’re kidding! _You’re_ worried about clashing?”_

Dick pouted.

“Oh, honey, clashing doesn’t matter,” said the saleswoman. She was wearing green eye shadow and a purple gown. “You’d look good in a gunny sack.”

“Amen to that,” Roy said fervently.

She looked at him. “You don’t exactly crack mirrors yourself, Red.”

Roy grinned and bowed. “Thank you, m’lady.”

“You’ve sold me.” Dick caressed the bracelet.

“And I’m the buyer.” Roy paid for the bracelet and put an arm around Dick’s waist as they walked to the next booth.

“Feathers!” Dick made a beeline for a display of all kinds of feathers: hair clips, long Robin Hood-style feathers for caps, peacock feathers.

“Figures. Birds are always attracted to feathers.”

Dick stuck his tongue out and Roy laughed. A yellow feather ended up in Dick’s hair as he winked at Roy and made another purchase, a yellow scarf with gold stars patterned on the silk. He wore it with flair as he always did, wrapping it around his neck and flinging one end back.

“You fit right in.” Roy smiled as he brushed a lock of hair back from Dick’s eyes.

“Why, thank you.”

“Just leave a trail of glitter through the forest and I could get you into my gingerbread house.”

“To eat me?”

Roy waggled his eyebrows. “Lollipop and all.”

“Welcome to Salem, boys.”

Dick and Roy smiled at the newcomer.

Zatanna was wearing a light-blue diaphanous gown, patterns of silver stars and moons swirling around the fabric. She wore a silver tiara and silver-and-sapphire bracelets and necklace.

“You’re looking beautiful, Zee,” said Roy.

“Thank you, Roy.” Amusement sparkled in her eyes. “So are you enjoying yourselves?”

“Absolutely.” Dick smiled as he swept his arm, sunlight catching the sequins on his sleeve. Zatanna laughed.

“Good.” She noticed a book on the rack and picked it up. “Time travel.”

“So it’s not fiction?” Roy asked.

“No, smartypants. You should know better.”

Roy grinned. “We live in a crazy multiverse.”

“There’s a book on that, too.”

Roy looked at the bookcase. “There’s also an unauthorized biography of Superman, a book telling us who killed JFK, and one postulating that Batman is just an urban myth.”

“So what about Robin?”

“He’s a myth, too.”

“Ha! Gotham’s mythical at times, but I can’t believe that people actually think that!”

Zatanna and Roy exchanged grins.

The trio continued walking, Zatanna stopping to look over some spell ingredients.

“Hey, dreamcatchers,” Dick said.

Roy frowned. Dreamcatchers were very important to his adopted people. He was wary of dreamcatcher exploitation.

“Beautiful work,” Dick observed. He lowered his voice. “Are these authentic?”

Roy touched the feathers, looked at the weave, and said, “Looks like the genuine article to me.”

Dick looked pensive. “Do you think I should get Bruce one?”

“I’ll have Long Bow make one personally and send it to you.” He squeezed Dick’s hand.

Dick flashed him a smile. “Just like you did for me.”

Roy nodded. “I’ll always take care of you, Robbie.”

Dick squeezed his hand back.

Zatanna joined them, carrying a bag.

“Get some eye of newt?” Roy smirked.

“Yes, and some dragons’ teeth.”

At Roy’s expression, Dick laughed. “So what spells are you cooking up?”

“Oh, just some potions.”

“No love potions?”

“Oh, c’mon, you loved it.”*

“Very much.” Roy leaned his elbow on Dick’s shoulder.

They stopped at a booth that sold sausages, tasting spice and sizzle.

“You really like it here,” Zatanna said to Dick.

“I do. It’s so freewheeling here. It reminds me a lot of the circus.” He took a sip of Pepsi. “And all this stuff…the clothes, the jewelry, the mysticism…my Gypsy blood loves it.”

Zatanna grinned. “And what about you, Roy? Your background must make you feel comfortable.”

“You mean my Navajo background?”

“And your Celtic ancestry.”

“I’ve never been exactly conventional.”

“I should say not.” Zatanna’s eyes were sparkling.

Roy watched Dick eat his sausage as he sampled his own. “Needs mustard,” said Dick.

Roy coughed and Dick pounded him on his back.

“You boys up for a Tarot reading?” Zatanna stopped by a tent.

“No thanks. I think we’ve had enough Tarot business.” Dick finished his sausage.

“Wait for me, boys.”

Zatanna disappeared into the tent.

“Think she has a happy future?” Roy asked.

“I hope so.” Dick twisted his bracelet. “She deserves the best.”

“So do you.”

Dick’s smile was warm. “You’re good for me, Speedy,” he said in a low voice, mindful of other people around. “I can be myself here. With you.”

Roy felt a sentimental tingle go through him. “You know it, Robbie.” Roy squeezed his hands.

Roy looked at his lover, sparkling and glittering in the autumn sun. He was a riot of color: green-gold-and-ruby jacket, turquoise-and-silver bracelet, dark-blue T-shirt and jeans, yellow feather and scarf, and sapphire eyes, framed by the colors of the season: yellow, red, and orange, Nature’s show as the trees blazed all around them.

Dick vibrated with color, radiated it, _lived_ it with a passion that attracted so many people. Roy had been drawn into his Robbie’s orbit from the moment he’d first laid eyes on him in their early Teen Titans days.

The lilting sounds of flute music wafted over the Common, sweet and melodic as a breeze blew, rustling Dick’s hair. He gazed at Roy, a slight smile quirking lush lips.

“What?”

“You match all this brilliant color.” Sequins flashed as his arm swept toward the trees surrounding the Common. “Gorgeous red hair, emerald eyes, stunning jacket…” Dick laughed.

Roy grinned. Love swelled in him with a joy that knew no bounds.

_Bright, sparkling, beautiful…_

Roy pulled Dick close and kissed him passionately, the smell of incense and scented candles enfolding them as the flute kept playing and festival-goers strolled by unconcerned.

Roy didn’t need any Tarot cards to predict his future.

 

*[Strange Brew](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/109425.html)


End file.
